


delicate

by erimins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erimins/pseuds/erimins
Summary: you and reiner enjoy a pleasant conversation and a deeper confession of your shared feelings. this takes place in a future where the curse of ymir has been broken and there is no 13 year life limit.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: erimin's fluff week





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really enjoyed writing this piece and i hope y’all enjoy reading it just as much!! <3

the warm spring breeze drifted through the tree branches, their quiet rustling the only sound you could hear. as you laid out on the picnic blanket with him, it seemed as though you were the only people left in the world, but you knew that wasn’t the case. though, you wouldn’t complain if only the two of you remained. he was all you needed, he was your world; your sun, your moon, and your stars. 

reiner braun was the one thing you could rely on, and you loved him for it. through everything, you two had remained true, never faltering when the other was in need. some may view it as strange or painfully codependent, but to you two, it was love. you had no reason not to love him so dearly. 

but such a love was fragile, like the petals on the blossoms of the apple tree above you. it was carefully crafted and impossibly fragile. there were times of course where you or reiner became frightened for the other, terrified that something truly had gone wrong this time. but just like the blossoms, that delicate beauty morphed into something substantial and solid. 

crisp and refreshing. delicate. tart. easily bruised. the type of love you shared seemed to relate so easily to the ruby red fruit. but you wouldn’t change a thing. even when things were tough, you managed to pull through. staying steady in your ways and securities was the best way to ensure this, and you and reiner shared no complaints about this. 

the man beside you rolled over to lay on his side, an arm thrown over your middle. “we should stay here forever,” reiner murmured, ghosting his lips along the shell of your ear. “nothing bad will ever come to us here.”

“under this tree or out in the country?” you murmured, shivering at his touch. 

“under this tree specifically, but both. let’s leave the city, run away here. we could leave all of our troubles behind,” he said, tone almost a bit urgent. 

you gazed at him, eyes full of love and adoration. “i think it would be worth it. no worries about work or people, just us and miles of rolling hills.” 

“so it’s settled? just like that?” he asked, pressing kisses along your jaw. “you aren’t scared of change?” 

“don’t get me wrong, change terrifies me. but with you, i know nothing could _ever_ harm us. you’ll keep me safe, i know it,” you replied, shifting to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“of course i’ll keep you safe. it’s the very least i could do for you,” he mumbled, kissing you back feverishly. 

reiner’s hands were pressed into your back, keeping you tucked against his firm, broad torso. his lips were on yours like he was starving and you were the only thing that could satiate him. your teeth gnashed together in his urgency, making your heart jump in the confines of your chest. every moment with him was intense. 

you could never get tired of kissing him like this, every second drawing you deeper and deeper into his grasp. the man was intoxicating, and he viewed you the same way. he poured every ounce of his being into what the two of you held. your company had become a safe place for him, somewhere to go when he couldn’t see straight out of confusion or fear. 

and reiner was there for you too, solid and steady when things didn’t make sense. every time the world got heavy, he’d lift it from your shoulders. he’d give anything to make you feel secure, it was almost an animalistic instinct to keep you out of harm's way. reiner was one of the most aware men you knew, and it showed in everything he did for you. 

it was a perfect balance of give and take between you two. and that showed here, in the way your bodies melted together in a passionate embrace. every gentle push of his lips against yours was a pull closer from your hands. things remained in equilibrium, as that was the best way to ensure the maintenance of the delicate balance of your love and lives. 

he pulled away after a moment, a bit breathless as he gazed into your eyes. you moved your hand to rest on his chest, smiling at the way his heart pounded against his ribs. he reached up a large, calloused hand to rest against your cheek, thumb brushing over your lips. 

“i love you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“i love you too, so damn much,” you hummed, laying your head against his shoulder. 

you two laid in silence like that for a while, listening to birds calling softly to each other as they swooped overhead. the grass rustled around you as the breeze swept through. the sun was lower in the sky now, signifying the coming evening. 

“what will we do with so much free time on our hands? surely our schedules will open up once we get away from the city,” you queried, trying to imagine the future you two might share. 

“we could start a garden. maybe get a goat or a cow. we’ll have plenty of time on our hands. really, we can do anything,” he said, gazing down at your form curled against him. 

eyes widening, you smiled brightly. “anything? that definitely gives us a lot to think about,” you hummed. “oh! earlier when you said keeping me safe was the least you could do, what did you mean by that?” you could see his cheeks flush at your words, an attractive pink tint rising high on his handsome face. 

reiner inhaled softly, glancing up at the canopy of leaves above his head. “you saved me, why shouldn’t i do the same? i thought i was a monster, completely undeserving of any love. yet, you picked me. out of all people, you chose me,” he mumbled, sounding almost shy when he spoke. 

“i didn’t really think of that as saving you. it wasn’t my intention, i really just wanted to show you that the world didn’t have to be awful,” you replied, hands sliding to hold his own. you rubbed your thumb over the back of his hand, smiling softly at the man. 

“you saved me in my mind, honey. i was ready for death, to even take my own life. but you changed that. your kindness, your sympathy. i didn’t think i deserved any of that at first, but you made me believe i did. i really owe my life to you. you gave me the willpower to keep going.” he finished with a soft sigh, squeezing your hand gently in his own. 

his words almost made you cry. you knew how bad he’d been before you got together. he’d told you how much of a dark place he’d been in. but to hear him say that you’d saved his life? that impacted you much more than he could’ve probably realized. 

“reiner…” you were truly at a loss for words. what do you even say to someone telling you that you’d been the reason they’d kept living? it was intense, and it made you fall even harder into your love for him. to know you meant so much to him, well that was better than anything. 

“i’m glad i could give you a second chance at life,” you murmured, scattering soft kisses over his face. “i don’t want to imagine my life without you. it would be horrible. you’ve really helped me too,” you admitted, thinking about the countless times he’d been there for you. 

“you don’t have to imagine it, sweetheart. it’ll never become a reality. i’ll always be in your life, you won’t ever lose me.” he pulled you closer against his chest, leaving you with no wiggle room. 

the pressure on your body was comforting, grounding you to the rawness of reality. he was yours, and you were his. nothing could separate you. anything that might’ve been able to do so was destroyed many moons ago with the end of the war and the rumbling. 

there was such certainty that surrounded your future. you’d grow old side by side with him. you’d spend every day with him until that fateful day might arrive. perhaps the delicacy of your love had been shattered by his confession, leaving behind something stronger and more defined. 

you didn’t mind though. as you’d said before; change was scary, but with him you couldn’t be scared. it was nearly impossible. there were no reasons to be. with everything you’d seen, there was little that could affect you. at least not as long as he was around.

those fragile petals had become roots, steady and gripping into the soil below. even when the tree above was dead and gone, the roots would remain safely protected under the surface. untouchable except by extreme force. but that force no longer existed in this world, that fear had been eliminated. 

and you knew that even as your world shifted and changed, what you had with reiner wouldn’t. that was something that would last eons. it’d be recognizable for generations to come, you were sure of it. you two would leave your mark on the world in one way or another. 

  
  



End file.
